


That hellawhack shiznit that goes on in your brizzle

by Tana_Satou



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: :(, Bad Sex, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, WTF, i am ashamed, seriously, totally not a trollfic, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tana_Satou/pseuds/Tana_Satou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author unknown. Rated for your braincells' safety. If thou art immature or stupid, thou shalt not clicketh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That hellawhack shiznit that goes on in your brizzle

Somebody would like to fight!

Somebody sent out Your Mom!

Go Douchebag!

Douchebag used Attract!

Your Mom used Lovely Kiss!

Douchebag used Harden!

Your Mom used Tackle!

Douchebag used Play Nice!

Your Mom used Lick!

Douchebag used Harden!

Your Mom used Lick!

Douchebag used Harden!

Your Mom used V-create!

Your Mom is getting into postition!

Douchebag used Tail Whip!

Your Mom used Play Rough!

Douchebag used Pound!

Your Mom used Screech!

Douchebag used Pound!

Your Mom used Screech!

Douchebad used Pound!

A critical hit!

Your Mom used Explosion!

Your Mom fainted!

Douchebag used Explosion!

Douchebag fainted!


End file.
